Terror Tales of the Park: The Horror Man
by wicked703
Summary: CHAPTER 2 ADDED! Due to Hurricane Sandy, the gang is stuck in the park house. To make things worse, the power is out. So Benson hires a professional scary story teller named The Horror Man. Everyone is pretty stoked. That is, until they see what this creature is capable of doing. Hear stories from Mordecai, Skips and Fives! Remember: BEWARE THE HORROR MAN! MUHAHAHAHAHA!
1. CH 1: The Horror Man

**Hello Everybody!**

**I took a break from my other story to write this one! A Regular Show Halloween Special!**

**Don't worry! When I'm done with this one, I will finish my other story.**

**Anyways, let the nightmare begin. MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**3:00 PM**

**_I sit here alone  
waiting for a chance  
for if someone read it  
I might do a dance  
Wait...what's this?  
A gum ball machine?  
Reading my flyer?  
On Halloween?  
Oh Joyous day!  
He's taking the flyer!  
This is one Halloween they won't forget!  
That is, if they hire._**

* * *

**6:00 PM**

"Alright everybody," the gum ball machine said in front of a blue jay, raccoon, lollipop, yeti, man, ghost and goat as they were sitting on the couch in the common area of the park house. "I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is that a new hurricane is coming to our area named Sandy today, so all of your Halloween activities are cancelled."

"Ah what?" the raccoon said in dismay.

"But Benson," the blue jay said to the gum ball machine. "Rigby and I were going to see a scary Halloween movie with Margaret and Eileen!"

"Well guess what Mordecai and Rigby," Benson said. "If I find out that you 2 snuck out then YOU'RE FIRED!" He then turned to the lollipop. "Now Pops, since there's still a chance some kids might be trick or treating, so you will be handing out the candy."

"Oh it would be a delight," Pops said, then he laughed.

Benson turned to the man and ghost. "Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, you go look in the basement to see if there are any flashlights." With that, Muscle Man and Five's were off.

"Skips," Benson said, turning to the yeti. "Go find out updates about the hurricane." Skips nodded and skipped off.

While this was happening, a certain goat was on the phone. "Hey mom," the goat said. "It's me, Thomas. No, I can't come home. Yeah, my boss said we have to wait out the night. Yes I know you'll miss me. Yes, I'll be careful. OK. OK. Love you too. Bye." He hung up his phone.

Skips, Muscle Man and Fives returned. "Hey ladies," Muscle Man said. "We've got plenty of flashlights and batteries to go around." He and the ghost threw everyone a flashlight.

"Good," Benson said, relieved. "Any news on the storm, Skips?"

"Sorry Benson, but the storm is still coming."

"Well that's ok."

"Hey," Rigby said. "You said there'd be good news!"

"Oh yea," Benson said. "The good news is that since the power will probably go out and since we have nothing better to do, I've hired a professional scary story teller named The Horror Man." He threw everyone a flyer. "He's coming tonight at midnight."

"Ooh. A scary story at a scary hour. How exciting!" Pops said.

"Yeah, bros," Muscle Man said, looking at the flyer. "This guy looks serious. It says here he doesn't show his face to anyone, and his whole body is a silhouette."

"It also says it's like he possesses your body, and makes a scary story based off of your memories."

"Yeauh," Rigby said. "This is going to be the best halloween ever!"

"Hey Benson, do you mind if I call Margaret and Eileen and ask them if they want to come over?" Mordecai asked.

Benson sighed. "Fine, but if the storm comes while they're here, I'm not letting them leave."

"Alright." Mordecai started calling the number. "Hey Margaret."

"Oh hey Mordecai. Listen, I've got bad news," the red robin said. "They closed the movie theater due to the hurricane due to the bad weather, so we can't go to the movie."

Mordecai's face brightened "Really? That's great!"

"What?" The robin said, puzzled.

Mordecai turned red. "Oh. I mean boo, that's terrible. Listen, we're camping out in the house tonight, and we've hired a professional story teller to tell scary stories. Would you and Eileen like to camp out with us?"

"Wow a professional? Sure, we'd love to come over! What time?"

"Midnight."

"Ooh. The haunting hour. OK."

"Great. See you then." He then hung up the phone. "Dude," he said to Rigby. "I just invited Margaret and Eileen over for the stories."

"That's cool man," Rigby said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Rigby couldn't hold it back anymore. He bursted into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just," Rigby said. "Those girls don't know what's in store for them."

"What do you mean?"

"Girls can't handle scary stories, man. They just get scared and huddle closer towards their boyfriend. Who knows, you might actually get a kiss from Margaret tonight."

"Not before you get a kiss from Eileen," Mordecai said, with a smug smile on his face.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled.

* * *

**11:55 PM**

****Everyone had been waiting for this time to come for hours. Pops still had a bowl full of candy, with no one to give it to, since no TOTs came by. Everyone was just waiting on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Mordecai said."It's probably Margaret and Eileen."

"Wait," Thomas said, puzzled. "Who are Margaret and Eileen?"

Mordecai then realized that Thomas had never met either of them. "Don't worry," Rigby said. "We'll introduce them to you."

Mordecai opened the door, and there stood Margaret and Eileen. "He-Hey Margaret. Hey Eileen. Come on in." Margaret and Eileen made their way to the couch. Margaret was wearing a fleece, like Eileen.

"Margaret, Eileen," Rigby said, pointing to Thomas. "This is Thomas. Thomas, Margaret and Eileen. Thomas is an intern here at the park."

"Nice to meet you Thomas," Margaret said.

"Nice to meet you to, Margaret," he said and shook her wing.

"Nice to meet you Thomas," Eileen said.

"Nice to meet you to, Eileen," he said and shook her hand.

"Here you go," Fives said, handing them both a flashlight, batteries and a flyer.

"Oh," Margaret said. "I've heard of this guy before. He's supposed to be the best around."

"You ready to hear some scary stories?" Benson asked everyone.

They all replied positively.

"Then let's count down the seconds till midnight!"

**11!  
10!  
9!  
8!  
7!  
6!  
5!  
4!  
3!  
2!  
1!  
BZZZRRRRRRPPPPPP!**

"Happy New Year!" Pops screamed.

"Pops, it's not New Years Eve," Mordecai said.

"Oh great, the power went out," Benson said, turning on his flashlight. Everyone turned on their flashlights. All of a sudden, there were 3 menacing knocks at the door. There was a moment of silence, broken by Benson.

"I guess The Horror Man is here," Benson said, walking towards the door. He opened the door. What stood before him made him scream with terror, along with everyone else screaming as well. For what stood before Benson was a 7 foot silhouette man. He wore a large scarecrow hat and a shredded jacket. "Y-You must be The Horror Man," Benson said, finally finding the courage to say anything at all. I hope it wasn't much of a burden to come here in the middle of the storm."

Then the thing spoke.

**_Oh no  
It's quite alright.  
For you see I like to come  
In the middle of the night._**

**__**His voice sounded so dark and mysterious and evil. They all knew this was going to be a fright night.

_**Alright. Let's begin.  
Since I've made contact  
with all you nice folks,  
you needeth sign this contract.**_

__He pulled out a contract from his jagged coat. It was an old, rigid contract. He handed it to Benson, who took it. He then handed him a pen to sign it. Benson tried to sign it, but there was no ink. "There's no ink in this pen," he said. Then, a red, liquid substance landed on the paper. He looked up and saw that The Horror Man made his finger bleed. So he used that to sign his name. Then the contract burned up. The Horror Man let out an evil laugh in the dark.

_**Very well. You've signed.  
That's it for the first tier.  
For tier #2,  
I need a volunteer.**_

_****_Everyone stood speechless, then Mordecai walked up to the man and said. "I volunteer."

Margaret went behind him and whispered, "Mordecai, are you crazy? This thing isn't even human! Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Relax," Mordecai said. "He probably just needs someone to hold something. What's the worse that could happen?"

Mordecai made the biggest mistake of his life.

The Horror Man disintegrated into black smoke. Everyone's mouth's were wide open. Then the black smoke went inside Mordecai's mouth. He fell to the ground with pain, his head throbbing.

"Mordecai!" Margaret, Eileen and Rigby yelled at the same time.

Then Mordecai stopped struggling and fell to the ground silent. Benson ran up to him to check a pulse. He looked down at the body. "He's gone."

Then everyone felt sorrow, some tears were even shed from Margaret, Eileen and Rigby. While Benson was facing the rest of them, the lifeless body of Mordecai rose up in the air. Everyone's jaws were wide open.

"What?" Benson asked. Then he turned around, and his jaw was wide open as well.

There was a black glow around Mordecai's body.

"Mordecai?" Rigby asked, nervously.

Mordecai turned around in the air to face the crowd. He looked the same, except the black dots that were his pupils turned red. Then, he spoke.

_**Mordecai is my host  
for this terror tale.  
I will use his memories  
and tell you a story you cannot bale.**_

**_If you read the contract  
the gum ball machine signed,  
he gave me the permission  
to be able to go inside  
the bodies in this room  
every boy and woman  
for this is the experience you get  
for hiring The Horror Man!_**

**__**"Give me back my friend, you jerk!" Rigby said, running towards the possessed body. He tried to jump it. The Mordecai Man snapped his finger, and a puff of black smoke surrounded Rigby. When the smoke was gone, it revealed that Rigby was trapped in a soundproof glass box. He started screaming, but no one heard him. The Mordecai Man, however, made sure that Rigby could hear everything he said. From there, no one talked.

**_Relax my nocturnal friend_**  
_**For this is temporary.  
When I am done with my story,  
**_**_Your friend will be back and airy!_**  
_**Gather round, my park folk  
for tonight there shall be**_  
_**no one who will feel safe**_  
_**for there will be scary stories times 3!**_  
_**The first one start in a high school,**_  
_**two friends, having fun!**_  
_**Life couldn't get any better,**_  
_**but one day it was gone, the fun.**_  
_**They decided to sign up for marching band,**_  
_**thinking it'd be breeze,**_  
_**but they were wrong, for this is the tale,**_  
_**I like to call **__**Cymbals at Ease**__**.**_

* * *

_**And that's it for the first chapter my friends  
Please tell me how you liked it.  
Quite a cliffhanger, you see,  
do not try to deny it!**_

_**I will post the whole story  
hopefully before Halloween.  
For if not, I'll come for you,  
oh so scary and mean.**_

_**So be careful all my friends,  
lest you want to ban  
the same path that the creature does.  
BEWARE THE HORROR MAN!**_


	2. CH 2: Cymbals at Ease

**I'm Back!**

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**Remember: BEWARE THE HORROR MAN!**

* * *

**Ch 2: Cymbals at Ease**

Mordecai and Rigby were just your average high schoolers. When they graduated from middle school, they thanked the lord that they were done with that god damn school. Now they were 9th graders at their new high school...or really their old high school. The high school they went to was the oldest high school in their region. It was so old, some say that some things in their are cursed, for this high school was originally built in Ancient Egypt, and King Tutankhamen cursed it and sent it to America. It was ok though, because nothing bad ever happened at that high school.

"Dude, I don't know that I want to go into that building," Rigby said. He pretty much looked the same, except he had a college jacket on. "This place looks so dark and omniscient. Besides, isn't it cursed by a Pharaoh or something?"

Mordecai looked at his friend. He, too, was wearing a sports jacket. "What," he said in disbelief. "That's only a myth. Besides, all high schools look dark."

But the cursed high school wasn't their biggest problem. The biggest problem was the popularity effect. See, in middle school, you become popular by just being cool and what not. In high school, you could try to be popular by being cool all you want, you'd be lucky if you got any woman. No, in high school it was different. In high school, it was based off of one thing: Football.

Football decided if you were popular or not at the high school. It was the key to ladies, money, and popularity. The only problem with Mordecai and Rigby is that they were both terrible at football. Every time they tried out, they were complete failures. Plus their head quarterback, Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein was a jerk to them.

Mordecai and Rigby were leaning on lockers in the hallway, trying to think of a way to raise their status, when Rigby said, "It's so obvious!" He started snapping his fingers. "We just need to lie about being on the football team, then our popularity status will go up. Plus, since there's like 100 people on our football team, if people say they didn't see us, then we could say we were there, and they wouldn't know the better."

"No dude," Mordecai said, giving his friend an angry glare. "Lying is bad. You know where lying will get you? Stuck in an astronaut compound, trying to save the world from unstable antimatter."

"Dude, that'll never happen, especially to us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, we're not lying, and that's that."

"Alright, fine." At that point, Muscle Man came up to them and pinned them to the lockers.

"Hey ladies," he said, with an evil smile on his face. "You want to join a club? Join the marching band, band geeks, because that's the closest you'll ever get to playing football in your lives." With that, he shoved them to the ground and walked off, laughing.

They stood up, and Rigby's face brightened. "Dude, I've got another great idea."

"I'm scared to hear it," Mordecai said, dusting himself off.

"No dude, listen! We should join the marching band!"

"What? If anything that'll lower our status, plus I heard the band director, Benson, is a real douche bag."

"No dude. We don't tell people that we joined the marching band. Plus, no one in the marching band will tell. And then if anyone asks if we're with the football team, we could say yes, and we wouldn't be lying!" He started snapping again.

Mordecai looked cheerful. "That's actually not that bad an idea." Then he realized something. "Aw, dude, neither of us know how to play an instrument."

"Dude, one word: Cymballllllllllls!"

"Cymballllllllllls!"

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They both cried out.

* * *

"No," Benson said.

"Ahh what?" Mordecai asked. They were in the band room, and they asked Benson to play cymbals. "Why not?"

"It's too powerful for beginners like you. There's some things in this school you just don't understand."

"Benson," Rigby said. "I'm guessing all you have to do is crash the cymbals together."

"No Rigby," Benson said. "It's a lot more complicated then just crashing the cymbals together. Just trust me." With that, he walked to his car. Mordecai and Rigby followed. When he went in the car, they climbed on the roof of the car. The car started to move.

Mordecai and Rigby put their heads in front of Benson's windshield. "PLEASE LET US PLAY THE CYMBALS!" they said in unison.

"AHHHH!" Benson was startled, hit the breaks, and the two went flying off the car onto the ground. Benson got out of his car and walked towards them. "You two are willing to put your lives in danger just to play the cymbals?"

They nodded, still with the wind knocked out of them.

"Fine, play the cymbals. But don't say I didn't warn you, because if you come crying to me asking to quit, I'll see to it that YOU'RE EXPELLED!"

They high-fived, then fainted.

* * *

"Here they are, fellas," Benson said. He showed them the cymbal cases. They were old and wooden, and there was a message on the side that said, "DO NOT OPEN. FOR GOD'S FUCKING SAKE, DO NOT OPEN!" "Well, have fun, cause if you don't, then you're fired." He laughed and walked away.

Mordecai and Rigby looked nervously at the box. "Dude, I don't want to open that," Mordecai said.

"Fine, I will," replied Rigby. He took the crowbar that Benson left them, and pried open the box with ease. The contents in that box amazed both Mordecai and Rigby.

"Woah," they both said in unison. For in that box, were 2 pairs of 24 karat, jewel encrusted, golden crash cymbals. Not the plastic gold, the real deal gold. They took them out of the box. One pair was smaller than the other, so Mordecai gave those to Rigby.

"Dude," Mordecai said, putting his hands in the leather straps. "These cymbals are awesome."

"Yeah, man," Rigby said, putting on his cymbals as well. "No wonder Benson didn't want us to see these. He probably wants them all for himself."

"Yeah," Mordecai said. "What a jerk that guy is. I wish he would take a chill pill." Suddenly, Mordecai felt his cymbals vibrating. He put them down on the ground and saw it was glowing as well.

"Woah," Mordecai said. Then the glowing and vibrating stopped. He picked up the cymbals. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, man, let's just go to our next class." They took their cymbals off, put them in their case, and were off.

Benson was in his office, and he looked at the clock. "Oh my, it's noon. Better take my allergy medication." He went towards his cabinet, and reached up to find the one and only bottle of pills up there. Except next to the bottle, there was a glow, and a new bottle of pills appeared, exactly identical to the other, and the other bottle disappeared into thin air. Benson grabbed the new bottle, opened it, and took a pill. Suddenly, he fell to the ground. "Ohhhh, so cold in my stomach," he said. And with that, he let out a painful scream, and then was silent.

* * *

"Hey ladies, heard you took my offer on joining the marching band," Muscle Man said, pinning them down to the ground again. "Now I can officially call you two band geeks." He started laughing, and walked away.

Mordecai and Rigby got up and dusted themselves off again. Rigby picked up the case. "Man, I hate that guy," he said. "I wish he would just not be able to bully anyone anymore." Then they started walking to their next class, not noticing a glow and vibration from the case. Then it went silent, and they were in class.

Muscle Man walked towards the staircase. "What a bunch of weenies," he said to himself. Right before he was about to go down the stairs, a glow appeared towards his shoes, and it untied his shoelaces. Then the glow disappeared. Muscle Man took one step, and tripped. "WOAAAAH!" He fell down on his arm, then his other arm, then both his legs, then his face, and it continued like this for 5 stories,falling and hitting every step on the way. When he got to the bottom, the beat up green man moaned, then was silent."

* * *

"He-Hey Margaret," Mordecai said to the red robin. He had a crush on her ever since 5th grade. He never had the courage to ask her out, because she always had a new boyfriend, and he was afraid that she'd reject her. He held the cymbal case tight.

"Hey Mordecai, I heard you and Rigby are with the football team," Margaret said.

"You could say that." Mordecai looked at Rigby.

They both let out a "Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmmm."

"Well, I can't wait to see you at the game tomorrow."

Mordecai looked nervous. "Oh no, it's cool, you don't need to see us tomorrow."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, I've got to get to class now," Margaret said. She walked into her chemistry class.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," Mordecai said. He looked at Rigby. "Dude, I wish she couldn't see us tomorrow." As he said that, Rigby noticed that the cymbals were glowing and vibrating again.

"Dude, something is going on with the cymbals," Rigby said. Then the cymbals stopped glowing.

"Let's take them to Benson, he'll know what's wrong with them," Mordecai said. They ran towards the band room. Rigby opened the door to the band room, and a cold gust of air blew out from the band room.

Rigby shivered. "D-dude, why is it-t s-s-so c-cold in here?"

"I d-don't kn-knoe, bro. Let's f-f-find B-Benson qui-quickly." They ran into Benson's office quickly, and they screamed. Their band director had become frozen in an iceberg, looking like he was in pain. He had become: a Bensicle.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed, and ran out of the band room, and shut the door quickly. they started breathing heavily.

"Dude, how did Benson freeze in an iceberg?" Rigby asked. "We just saw him like 5 minutes ago!"

"I don't know," Mordecai said." But I don't want to find out. Let's get the heck out of this school!" They ran to the staircase, and ran down the 5 flights of stairs. When they got to the bottom, they saw something that horrified them: Muscle Man had become nothing, but a pile of goo. He had become: Muscle Milk.

"Not Muscle Man, too!" Rigby screamed.

"Dude, I think I know how this happened," Mordecai said.

"How?"

"Dude, I was holding the cymbals when I said that I wished that Benson took a chill pill. He must've taken a pill that actually froze him."

Rigby thought. "Yeah, yeah. I was holding the cymbals when I wished Muscle Man couldn't bully us, and he must've tripped down the stairs and become that," he said pointing to the goo.

"Dude," Mordecai said, looking at the cymbals. " I think that the cymbals are granting our wishes!"

"Quickly think," Rigby said. "Was there anyone else that you wished something bad to happen to?" Mordecai and Rigby were thinking, when they heard a girl's terrified shriek.

Mordecai gasped. "MARGARET!" He screamed. He and Rigby ran into the chemistry room, only to be mesmerized by seeing Margaret, he science partner, Eileen, and Mr. Skips, the chemistry teacher, all cornered by a giant monster made of some sort of acidic liquid. "Eileen, what happened?" Mordecai asked Eileen.

"Well, Mr. Skips told us to make a formula using certain ingredients, so we did. Then the formula started to glow, and it came to life, and it said that it wanted to put some of the formula on Margaret's eyes!"

Mordecai's eyes widened. "Dude," he said to Rigby. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who wished Margaret couldn't see us tomorrow, and now a giant monster is trying to make her blind."

"What?" Mr. Skips said. "You opened the crate? Didn't you heed my warning?"

"Mr. Skips, you wrote that warning?"

He sighed. "Yes. King Tutankhamen entrusted me to keep those cymbals away from anybody and everybody. He told me never to open the crate. I agreed, and he transported me to this time period. But I entrusted them with Benson, because I didn't want anyone to be suspicious with a chemistry teacher carrying cymbals. I even wrote that warning. But I guess Benson wanted to teach you guys a lesson. And when you opened them, King Tutankhamen cursed them."

"Yeah, well Benson is dead thanks to the cymbals," Mordecai said.

"So is Muscle Man, I think," Rigby said.

"They aren't dead," Mr. Skips said. "The only way to bring them back, and to turn everything back to normal, is to destroy those cymbals!" Then, the acid monster engulfed him, Eileen and Margaret, leaving nothing but bones. Then the monster looked at Mordecai and Rigby, and headed towards them.

Mordecai looked at Rigby. "I have an idea. Hand me the cymbals, and hide behind that desk."

"What're you gonna do?" Rigby asked. He handed him the cymbals, and hid behind the desk.

"I'm gonna fix this," he said. "Once and for all." He turned to the monster. He held the cymbals up in the air, and the monster leaped towards Mordecai, hitting and melting the cymbals, along with Mordecai. Once the cymbals melted, Rigby saw a huge flash of light. He became blinded by the light. When the light died down, he saw Mordecai, Mr. Skips, Eileen, Margaret, Benson and Muscle Man all in the room. He gasped and ran towards them.

"Mordecai, that was amazing!" Margaret said, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, to which he blushed. "I think it's cool that you guys are on the marching band, you didn't need to be embarrassed and not tell me."

"Actually," Benson butted in. "They're not in the marching band. I'm kicking them out. If you ever not listen to me again, YOU'RE EXPELLED!" He yelled, and left the chemistry room.

"Yo, bros," Muscle Man said to Mordecai and Rigby. "Sorry for being so mean to you bros. That doesn't mean I won't stop pranking you, but you've officially moved up 5 positions in the social status."

Mordecai looked at Rigby and smiled. "YEAUH!" They exclaimed and high-fived.

* * *

**That's chapter 2: Cymbals at Ease.**

**It wasn't that scary an ending, but just wait.**

**Next is Skips story.**

**Remember: BEWARE THE HORROR MAN!**


	3. Why I haven't written in a while

**HEY GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN.**

**You're all probably wondering where I've been, if i'm dead or what not. **

**Well, I'm not.**

**But I'll give you 2 scenarios**

**One of which is the reason I haven't been writing in a while**

**Scenario #1**

**I was about to post new chapters to both of my stories, when all of a sudden my computer froze. I rage-quitted (who wouldn't?) and I accidentally deleted all my files. I got so upset I tried to drink away all my problems. I was completely tanked, and when I woke up with a MASSIVE hangover, I was in Mexico, wearing nothing but a sombrero. Long story short, it's not that easy to get back to the US from Mexico, ESPECIALLY if you visit a place with a high chance of malaria spread.**

**OR**

**Scenario #2**

**I'M F*****G LAZY AS F**K!**

**Remember, it's up to u.**

**Anyways, it's spring break next week, so i'll try to put new chapters for both of my stories, maybe start a new one**

**CATCH YA ON THE FLIP SIDE**


End file.
